Eu Odeio Amar Você
by Lara B
Summary: Draco Malfoy odiava sentir-se tolo porque amava. Mas Gina Weasley nunca o deixou ter dúvidas sobre amar. E ele odiava amá-la.


- Título: Eu Odeio Amar Você.  
  
- Autora: Minininha Bunitinha (Lara)  
  
- Sinopse: Draco Malfoy odiava sentir-se tolo porque amava. Mas Gina Weasley nunca o deixou ter dúvidas sobre amar. E ele odiava amá-la.  
  
N/A: A fic não está corrigida, qualquer erro, eu corrijo depois! Obrigada pela compreensão.  
  
----------------  
  
Ele não soube como. Mas ela simplesmente estava ali. E quando a viu, nada mais parecia estar errado. Ou nada parecia estar certo, ele não sabia, porque tudo estava fora do lugar. E nada mais fazia sentido. Estar perto dela sempre fazia parecer que nada mais era importante além dela própria. Porém, Draco Malfoy nunca gostou de sentir-se tão desarticulado, como ela costumava deixá-lo.  
  
E Gina Weasley parecia ter uma prazer sádico em deixá-lo daquele jeito. Ela tinha de gostar de deixá-lo daquela forma, porque toda vez que ele tinha dúvidas sobre amar uma Weasley, ela aparecia e olhava com aqueles olhos enormes e tão cheios de significados, fazendo tudo parecer certo, ou errado. Ele nunca chegou a saber, na realidade. Era simplesmente impressionante o poder dela de persuasão, afinal, ela nunca precisaria ter dito qualquer palavra para fazê-lo sentir-se tolo.  
  
E a sensação de ser um tolo era péssima, porque tornava-o fraco e tudo era mais difícil. Porque amá-la, já fazia parte de seu cotidiano, e olhá-la era maravilhosamente reconfortante. Porque ela lhe era reconfortante. Já que tudo podia se desmoronar no caos, desde que ela estivesse abraçada a ele, nada mais parecia importante. Além de haver as dúvidas, porque ele sentia- se um imenso idiota por estar apaixonado e ela parecer apenas feliz quando ele estava perto.  
  
Mas Gina parecia feliz ao ver qualquer pessoa. Então, ele se contentava em saber que o sabor dos beijos fielmente correspondidos dela era mais saborosos do que qualquer outro. Que ela procurava-o, que ela já havia dito que a vida sem ele não era importante, que ele dava-lhe sabor e cor. Que ele simplesmente era importante. E era muito bom saber que ela precisava dele. Mesmo que os pensamentos sobre perdê-la fossem tão temíveis quanto os dela.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley? - Ele perguntou numa voz fria, dirigindo a ela olhos tão gelados. Embora ela não tenha demonstrado surpresa com o tratamento.  
  
- Eu vim impedir que as dúvidas o assolem novamente, Malfoy.  
  
- E quem disse que eu tenho dúvidas? - Draco perguntou em tom feroz, porque ele não gostava da idéia de Gina saber sobre suas dúvidas.  
  
- Ninguém me disse, eu sei. - Ela disse sem modificar sua expressão, mesmo quando a discussão progredia e ela não obtinha resultados positivos.  
  
- E como você supostamente sabe?  
  
- Porque você demonstra. Porque você é transparente para mim, Draco. - Ela deu um sorriso vitorioso, embora discreto. E lindo.  
  
- Eu não sou transparente. Só os tolos demonstram o que sentem. Eu não sou um tolo. - Ele afirmou, enquanto sentia a raiva deixá-lo, somente porque a expressão do rosto de Gina era suavemente reconfortante.  
  
- Você é um tolo, porque você ama. Assim como eu.  
  
- E você ama? - Draco perguntou.  
  
- Claro. Embora eu odeie te amar.  
  
- É? - Ele perguntou enquanto ele passava por ela, e sentava-se no parapeito da janela, com um olhar indecifrável. Gina virou-se mas não se aproximou. - Eu sei bem disso.  
  
- Você odeia admitir que me ama.  
  
- Não apenas admitir, você sabe. Eu odeio você. - Ele disse, num sorriso desdenhoso, vendo Gina sorrir novamente.  
  
- Me odeia porque você me ama? - Ela perguntou, parecendo ainda segura do que falava.  
  
- Então não sou apenas eu tenho dúvidas, não é?  
  
- Eu nunca disse que não tenho dúvidas, Draco. - Ela disse ainda com o olhar perdido nos olhos dele.  
  
- Mas você parecia segura o bastante. - Ele sorriu.  
  
- Odeia porque me ama? - Gina tornou a perguntar, num tom de voz mais brando e vacilante.  
  
- Você nunca me deixou ter dúvidas disso. - Malfoy respondeu, enfim. Weasley sorriu novamente, mais abertamente, finalmente se aproximando dele.  
  
- Então, respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, Malfoy, - Ela começou ainda afastada, embora mais perto. - eu realmente estou aqui pra não te deixar ter dúvidas sobre isso.  
  
- Você faz bem o seu trabalho. - Ele balançou a cabeça, vendo-a aproximar- se vagarosamente. - Mesmo que eu odeie sentir isso que eu sinto.  
  
- Sentir o quê? - Ela provocou, suficientemente perto dele para sentir a respiração dele.  
  
- A mesma coisa que você sente. - Ele disse num sussurro.  
  
- Amor?  
  
- É isso que você sente? - Ele perguntou, encarando-a.  
  
- Acho que sim. Porque eu ainda não encontrei uma palavra mais forte. - Gina respondeu, pensativa.  
  
- Paixão?  
  
- É passageira. E o que eu sinto é muito mais forte.  
  
- Eu sei. - Ele disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Sabe? - Ela pareceu surpresa.  
  
- Porque sinto a mesma coisa. - Draco respondeu, num tom contrariado.  
  
- Então fale. - Gina pediu, os olhos brilhando.  
  
- Eu te amo. Embora eu odeie te amar. - Draco respondeu, num murmúrio, enquanto alisava o rosto dela, perdido naqueles olhos de chocolate.  
  
- Eu também. Embora eu sempre tenha sonhado com o príncipe encantado, eu quero você para sempre. - Ela disse, num sorriso contente.  
  
- Eu não sirvo para o papel de príncipe encantado?  
  
- Claro que não. - Ela respondeu, alisando os ombros dele. - Mas eu só quero você.  
  
- E ninguém mais. - Ele acrescentou, e beijou-a.  
  
-----------------  
  
N/A: Essa é uma shortfic que eu escrevi num momento de inspiração. Eu amei tê-la escrito, realmente. E eu ADORO reviews, tudo bem? E eu espero por elas, mesmo que sejam negativas! De qualquer forma, com ou sem reviews, humpf!, FELIZ ANO NOVO! Beijões!!!! 


End file.
